


Worship

by toujours_nigel



Category: Alexander Trilogy - Renault
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-19
Updated: 2010-03-19
Packaged: 2017-10-08 03:10:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/72076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toujours_nigel/pseuds/toujours_nigel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Oracle at Siwah</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worship

In the dim half-light inside the tent—only two wicks alight, of the nine—Alexander is dappled gold and grey, curls capturing and holding captive what little light touches them, flames held inside his grey eyes. Those eyes are wild, tonight, and kohl-rimmed—a defence against the desert light—and alight with something more than reflected fire. The Oracle at Siwah has spoken, and Alexander is drunk with the words and their worth.

And he, mundane, mortal, merely Hephaistion, drunk with Alexander—his, still, no matter what flows in his veins—sinks heavily to his knees to worship his god.


End file.
